The Dawn Walking Children
by Midnightletter13
Summary: As vampire siblings Eric, Margot, and Bill prepare for The Great Revelation they search for their missing maker and hear rumors of a group of vampires that have mastered how to walk in the sun without the use of fairy blood...


A/N: This is my third True Blood Fanfic. It makes me really happy that some of you really enjoy my two other stories, giving me confidence in my writing. I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think about.

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood.

**Chapter 1**

_The Progeny prepare for _

_The Great Revelation_

Lilith, the very first vampire, had only three progenies. Eric Northman, who was the oldest and wisest. Margot Spivey who wanted to unravel the unknowns of the lastily Bill Compton, who wanted more out of his immortal life.

The three vampires lived together in BonTemp, Louisiana. Bon Temp was a small town that appeared unremarkable, but thousands of years prior it was a nest for all kinds of supernaturals. Even long after most of these creatures left and humans claimed the land the area still had a strong resonance of its former inhabitants that was welcoming to any otherworldly creature that came near.

Before I begin the story I must let you know that I at first didn't want to be the one to regale this tale, believing that one of my other two siblings were better fitted for the job. However they both disagreed with me so here I am. I still feel that since these events were experienced by all three of us that it would only be fair to share the story among us. That is why I'm not going to tell you which progeny of Lilith I am-Eric, Bill, or Margot-feeling that is the only way the story can be shared.

Our story starts on one quiet night in August. It was the year 2006 and The Authority had finally decided to reveal the existence of vampires to the human public due to the invention of synthetic blood. This action would forever mark a turning point in vampire history. As Eric and Margot walked home they discussed what they were going to do when humans knew that vampires were real flesh and blood creatures, not myths and legends.

"I'm going to open up a bar in Shreveport." Eric said.

"You'll be serving alcohol to drunk humans for years on end." Said Margot.

Margot was a little bit shorter than Bill with skin the exact shade of milk chocolate, Her long wavy hair was the color of onyx, and underneath two thin eyebrows were wide chestnut brown eyes that were in an endless search for anything and everything new. Margot's appearance made her appear kind and innocent, but that was only a tiny piece of who she was.

"I wouldn't serve the drinks, I'm going to hire someone to do that for me." Eric said with a smile.

"I bet you would serve drinks if you were to get paid enough." Margot said confidently.

"I wouldn't serve anyone for any amount of money." Eric declared.

"You would serve a Queen or a King I bet." Margot shot back.

Margot walked silently, waiting for Eric to retort.

"I may then serve the alcohol myself," Eric conceded. "Just so I could later say that I did."

Eric was a tall vampire of medium build, with excellent posture and movie star handsome looks. His grey eyes were stern and knowing, and yet playful and challenging.

Eric's hair swung just below his ears and was the color of the sun when it was at its highest point in the sky. Wrapped around Eric's left wrist was a wide piece of leather and coiled around the leather was a thin silver chain that Eric carried with him always, even underground.

Eric often spoke Swedish making it so that only his maker Lilith could understand him at times. Over the years Margot taught herself the language so she and Eric could speak privately to each other. Bill didn't bother teaching himself the other language, feeling that if Eric wanted him to now what he was saying he would speak in English.

"So anyway," Margot continued in Swedish just for the hell of it, "what would _I _do at this bar?"

"You can card people at the entrance and sweep up after." Eric replied in Swedish while smirking.

"Yeah like I would." Margot pursed her lips which was how she showed her amusement at her "siblings".

They continued walking at a mortal's pace, enjoying the warm night air. Usually they would have had the sounds of owls and crickets to listen to as they travelled home but that night they had only the sounds of their footsteps and breathing. The silence brought a calm to the two vampires that felt foreign to them, yet they welcomed it without hesitation because after thousands of years of screams and yells it was rather nice to have nothing to listen to.

As they walked they passed the homes of Royce (some loud man they often saw at Merlotte's), Maxine Fortenberry (who the three siblings wouldn't give a rusty a penny to save), and Arlene Fowler (a woman that the siblings were fond of). Eric and Margot walked passed a person every now and then, but having already fed they didn't need to coax the person into an alley so they just waved politely and some waved back.

The two couldn't help but wonder how The Great Revelation was going to change how people in Bon Temp viewed them. Some of its citizens were already eyeing them suspiciously; half due to the fact it seemed that two grown men were living alone with a teenage girl, and the other half due to the fact they never showed themselves tell after the sun went down.

"I think we should set up vampire blood banks." Margot said suddenly.

"Vampire what?" Eric asked.

"Vampire blood banks," Margot repeated. "A place where willing humans can stay to donate blood just for vampires."

"I highly doubt The Authority will allow that." Eric said ruffling Margot's hair.

Margot laughed as Eric's cool fingers went through her hair, but stopped immediately when Eric's hand shot from her scalp and went for his silver chain. Eric glared down the street and Margot followed his gaze. When Margot's eyes rested on a four-legged creature she grabbed Eric by the arm and tried to runaway with him. Eric stayed rooted where he was, refusing to retreat.

"Eric it's a werewolf we have to go!" Margot hissed. In her 800-years of being a vampire Margot had had many run ins with weres and knew all too well how dangerous they can be, especially if they have vampire blood.

"No," Eric said slowly. "It isn't a werewolf, it's just a dog."

Margot looked again, the panic that had built inside her was already beginning to fade, and seeing that it was just a shaggy dog it vanished entirely. Margot sped up to the dog and looked it over. It was a fairly small dog with dirty golden brown hair that hung very low off of its thin frame.

"It looks like it hasn't been fed in a while." Margot commented.

"Its left back leg is broken too." Eric said suddenly appearing next to Margot.

In a quick and fluid motion Margot reached down, scooped up the dog, and cradled it to her chest. Eric chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm gently around Margot's neck, staying that way until they reached the porch of their house.

The house we were staying in was large, old, and paper white. The yard was unkempt, wild yellow flowers wilting this way and that, and grass browning in some areas. On the porch resting was a cat that instantly fled upon seeing the two vampires. Animals had higher senses then humans and could spot a supernatural a mile away, always fleeing when they did. The only reason the dog in Margot's arms didn't run was because it was too weak and injured to.

Once inside the house Eric and Margot went to the kitchen. When they entered they saw Bill standing by the kitchen window. Bill was shorter than Eric, his short hair (that looked either black or brown depending on how the light hit it) combed back to his shirt collar, his eyes a clear lake blue were set beneath a pair of thick eyebrows, with a long and graceful nose curving out of the arc between them.

Margot would have normally ran over to Bill and hugged him, the only thing stopping her was the mousy 20-something ginger haired girl sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping a drink from one of their glass cups. Margot scanned the unfamiliar girl up and down, soon concluding that she was human.

"Oh, hey you two." Bill greeted Eric and Margot, finally turning around and seeing them. Eric returned the greeting but Margot stayed silent, too busy staring at the ginger human who was looking at her with clear disinterest.

"Who is _she_?" Margot asked coldly.

"Her name is Becca. I met her earlier this evening at the grocery store." Bill answered. The vampires often went shopping for food just to keep up appearances, which Eric thought was a great waste of money.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen that affected everyone in it, except the dog who was sleeping and the ginger girl who was still sipping her drink.

"Look what Margot and I found." Eric said gesturing toward the dog in Margot's arms.

"That's a cute little dog, where did—," Bill was interrupted by Magot's ice cold voice.

"Becca do you and Bill plan on fucking?"

That caught Becca's attention, making her choke on whatever drink she was guzzeling and going pink in the face. Bill cleared his throat loudly, shooting Margot a stern look.

"Aren't you guys gonna say something!" Becca demanded of the two men.

"No they're not," Margot sneered. "They're only my brother's not my parents."

"You guys are all related?" Becca said in disbelief.

"No we were all adopted by a woman named Lilly." Eric said promptly. "Lilly" was the name the siblings called Lilith by when they were in a human's company, since even humans knew her well.

"Where is Lilly now?" Becca asked.

"She's dead." Margot answered.

"She's missing." Bill corrected.

"Bill no ones heard from her for years, she's dead." Margot said.

As Becca stared confused at the three vampires Bill's frown deepened and he walked over to Becca, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Becca we'll have to get together some other time." Bill apologized.

"Okay." Becca nodded, disappointment muddling her features.

While Bill saw Becca out Margot gave Eric the still sleeping dog and took a seat at the kitchen table, her light mood long gone. Eric pet the dog absentmindedly. Eric was all too use to situations like this, when tempers flared between his younger siblings, and knew that by the next night things would be as it should.

"Bill thinks if he starts dating a girl before the revelation she'll still stick by him afterwards." Eric said. "Do you think we should tell him not to get his hopes up?"

Margot looked at her younger brother, standing at the the front door looking more lively then he had in some time. An unfamiliar smile touched his lips and his blue eyes glowed from a vision of the future. Seeing Bill looking so bright and hopeful Margot didn't have it in her to take that away from him by pointing out realistic truths.

"No let him believe what he will." Margot no longer spoke coldly, her voice instead bled pity.


End file.
